mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Keene Curtis
| birth_place = Salt Lake City, Utah, U.S. | died = | death_place = Bountiful, Utah, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1948-2002, his death | series = M*A*S*H | character = Colonel Wortman in "Iron Guts Kelly" (Season 3) }} Keene Curtis played the part of Colonel Wortman, who was aide to Lieutenant General Robert "Iron Guts" Kelly when he visited the 4077th in the Season 3 episode of the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H titled "Iron Guts Kelly". Biography Acting career A gifted and versatile character actor, Keene made his film debut in the 1948 Orson Welles adaptation of Macbeth. Additional film credits included American Hot Wax, Rabbit Test, T''he Buddy System'', Legalese, I.Q., Heaven Can Wait,Sliver, The Wrong Damn Film and Richie Rich's Christmas Wish. Keene's theatrical career began in 1955 as a Broadway stage manager. His first appearance as a performer was in a 1965 revival of You Can't Take It with You. In 1971, he was awarded the Tony Award for Best Featured Actor in a Musical for The Rothschilds. Additional Broadway credits included''The Cherry Orchard'', A Patriot for Me, Via Galactica, Annie, and La Cage aux Folles. He received an Obie Award nomination for his role as Bradley in the A. R. Gurney play''The Cocktail Hour''. Curtis had a recurring role as the owner of Melville's Restaurant in Cheers and as a wealthy snob on''Amanda's..'' His many television credits include The Magician as quirky columnist Max Pomeroy opposite Bill Bixby, Gypsy and appearances on Dark Shadows, Hawaii Five-O, Star Trek Voyager, M*A*S*H, Sanford and Son, The Jeffersons, Quincy, M.E., Eight Is Enough, Three's Company, Lou Grant, Hart to Hart, Benson, Newhart'', Knight Rider, CBS-TV's Murder, She Wrote, and Touched by an Angel, Fox's Ally McBeal and Party of Five, Brotherly Love, The NBC Saturday Morning animated series The Smurfs, where he did voice over work,Stargate SG-1, The Pretender, Wonder Woman, Night Court, Trapper John, M.D., Full House, ER, Caroline in the City, and many other TV shows.'' Animation voice over work For the animated series SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, Keene voiced the character the Pastmaster. He also provided the voice of Grand Moff Tarkin for the first Star Wars radio drama, but perhaps he was best known as the voice of Lord Balthazar of The Smurfs from 1981-89. Keene also did voice talents for other cartoon shows including The Little Mermaid, The Dukes, The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures'', Trollkins, The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda, The Mork & Mindy / Laverne & Shirley / Fonz Hour, Timeless Tales from Hallmark, The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible, and Bonkers.'' Curtis voiced Pontius Pilate in The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible episode, "The Easter Story". Death Keene died from complications from Alzheimer's disease in a Bountiful, Utah nursing home, aged 79, and was buried there at Bountiful Memorial Park. External links * http://keenecurtis.blogspot.com/ * Keene Curtis at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Category:Actors Category:Guest stars